levelpalacefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Flash 2
Super Mario Flash 2 '''(shortly known as '''SMF2) is the second game made by Pouetpu and third game made in SMF community (the firsts being SMF1 and Fast Mario) released in 2011. Super Mario Flash 2 was pretended to be a sequel of it's predecessor „Super Mario Flash". The game design is based on „Super Mario World" game with a little features from other Mario games, such airship tiling from SMB3. Super Mario Flash 2 Ver.C.50 is the current version. Chairo is the SMF2 Ver.C developer. Features Gameplay In this game Mario can move as well as in Super Mario Flash but has more functions he can do while testing a level: * Move right: → * Move left: ← * Jump/swim up: ↑ * Crouch: ↓ * Fireballs: space * Open Doors: ↑ * Grab items: X * Use Reserve Item: C * Eat items with Yoshi: space * Slide: ↓ Super Mario Flash 2 has more stuff than his predecessor: * Larger variety of monsters (rex, thwimp, chucks, moles, etc.) * 1 more boss: Boom Boom (has 3 lives) * Bowser has more power (moves through the air (if has 6 or 5 lives), seek Mario (if has 4 or 3 lives), jumps (if has 2 or 1 lives), throws a pair of goombas and a canon ball (whenever seeking Mario only). * Auto scroll usage * Palace switch blocks usage, which turn blue, yellow, green and red blocks) * Items (koppa shell, springboard, P-switch, key, goombas, etc.) * Players can get two different power-ups, when getting the second, the first one will be saved on a blue square at the top of the game (depending on the power-up). * Power-ups: Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Capes, Stars, 1UP mushrooms and poison mushrooms * Mario can use Yoshi during the game The following list contains the actions Mario can do on 1-player game map. * Move character/choose an item on items menu: ↑, ↓, →, ← * Play a level: space 1-player game Players can choose 1-player game to play World Map and 11 levels made by Pouetpu. This game contains these levels: # Grassland # Treetops with a pool of water. Has a secret exit which unlocks green switch palace room # Castle, exits to first Boom Boom battle # Cavern, exits to a chuck challenge. Has a secret exit which unlocks yellow switch palace room # Underwater level, exits to a short cavern level # Ghost House 1 # Forest. Has a secret exit which unlocks red switch palace room # Tower # Underwater Airship, exits to second Boom Boom battle # Ghost House 2. Has a secret exit which unlocks blue switch palace room # King Koopa Castle Level Editor (available since 2012) * Players can choose one of a huge selection of backgrounds or can also use custom images as backgrounds. * Players can choose the width and height of the level (x and y axis) ** Maximum of size of an axis when the other is set to 240px (on y axis) or 320px (on x axis): 9980px ** Maximum of size considering x and y axis: x4640 y920 ** A level can bypass the 9980px limit of one axis by code editing, however, the other axis must have 240px or 320px (depending if is y or x axis) * Once the level is created, the player will be able to press space to search for tiles, enemies, items, level features, etc. Hacks This is list of SMF2 hacks that are added to Level Palace games list only. Most of them are based on old version of 2.1. Listed hacks: * Donkey Kong Country * Wario Land Flash * Sonic the Hedgehog * Chaos Edition * Desert Edition * Enhanced Edition * Neo Edition * Super Soviet Flash * Super Mario Bros 3 Flash * Yoshi Island Flash * Chocolate Edition * Cryogenic Edition * Corpse Edition * Ultimate Edition * Golden Edition * New Super Mario Flash 2 * Crash Bandicoot Edition * Blue Edition * Green Edition * Super BCR Flash * Super Axew Flash * Super Pop Flash * Super Luigi Flash 2 * Jungle Edition * SMF2 AAE * Solar Edition * Aced Edition Trivia * This game was released in 2011, while the level editor was created in 2012. * The developer's name is Chairo. * You cannot spin-jump. Category:Games